While You Were Gone
by EspanaChick13
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo have finally hooked up. When Lizzie finds out she has to leave for the summer, she puts things on hold. Unwillingly, Gordo goes along with the idea. Little does Gordo know what events will happen to him that summer.
1. Summer Brings New Faces and Old

Summary: After Gordo and Lizzie finally go out, Lizzie finds out she has to leave for ¾ of the summer to visit family halfway across the country. Lizzie decides to put their relationship on hold for summer because in Lizzie's words "summers bring new faces." Gordo is not to thrilled about the idea but decides to give in.  
  
I do not own Lizzie or anything pertaining to her! Nah, really, I don't.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**~**Night before Lizzie leaves**~**  
  
"Gordo, Miranda couldn't make it tonight because she has this thing with her family. Like since her parents went to counseling, they decided to make a family night."  
  
"That's ok because that means that you and I can have some alone time."  
  
"Actually, that is what I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"Ok, then talk."  
  
"You see, Gordo, I am going to be gone for a large portion of the summer and far away from here. I think that we should put our relationship on hold for now ok."  
  
"What?! Lizzie, why?!" Gordo yelled with a half angry half sad tone.  
  
"Well, Gordo, we're 16! I am not going to see you for almost all summer. Instead, I will be somewhere else and I don't want to feel guilty when I hang out with them. I don't want to be tied down to someone who I won't even get to see for a long time."  
  
"Lizzie when I asked you out, I told you I loved you and no one would ever get in the way. You told me the same thing right back!"  
  
"Well, no one is getting in the way. I just want to be free this summer. Besides, the summer brings new faces."  
  
"Whatever Lizzie."  
  
Gordo got up almost close to crying and made his way to the door and to his car. Lizzie felt bad but knew it was for the best. Besides, it wasn't like Gordo liked anyone here but Lizzie. So even if things went bad over summer, she could still come back to Gordo whose arms would be wide open waiting for her return.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Gordo got home, he found out that his parents were gone. 'Probably on some business thing again' he thought. He felt like his whole world was crashing down around him. Lizzie was his world. She was the reason he got up every morning. Gordo decided that he needed to talk to somebody about this so he went to call Miranda. Miranda was the only other person who knew Lizzie even better than Gordo. He dialed Miranda's number, which literally was Miranda's own number. Miranda gave her parents the idea of going to counseling. Ever since the first session, things had been much better in her family. So her parents have been showering her with gifts ever since. He dialed her number and got the answering machine.  
  
"Yo, what up dawg? You've reached Randa. So leave a message after the.ow, fu-(beep)!"  
  
"Hey *Randa* it's me Gordo."  
  
"Hey, Gordo! What's poppin'?"  
  
"Miranda, we need to talk."  
  
"Lizzie issues again, huh?"  
  
"Miranda, she told me she wanted to break it off for the summer so she 'doesn't feel guilty meeting other guys.'"  
  
"Oh, that's harsh. Well, are you going to the airport tomorrow to say goodbye?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Just go. Maybe she'll change you mind after you get somewhat.lovey.with her. Ew. I just grossed myself out."  
  
Gordo could imagine Miranda faking hurling. He let out a small laugh at this.  
  
"I'll try. Are you going?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can I get a ride with you? I prefer your car over my jalopy."  
  
Miranda had started working at the age of 14 during the summers. With the money earned there and the mucho Grande raise in her allowance, she could afford a BMW Z3. Two seats only and it went very fast. At night she had taken Gordo once to the old airport and used the runways for her enjoyment.  
  
"You payin' half the gas?"  
  
"Miranda."  
  
"I'm just kidding!"  
  
"I'll take you out to lunch tomorrow instead."  
  
"Sounds like a fair trade."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Peace, love, and chicken grease."  
  
"bye."  
  
He hung up and went to sleep thinking about the recent events of the day. 


	2. Welcome to Miranda's world

Nope, I don't own Lizzie  
  
~~ lazy I'm American XeroAtellix~~ I am so happy you like my story. I have nothing against Lizzie, but sometimes the stories focus on her waaay too much but hell, it is Lizzie McGuire. Oh well. I'm sorry about the symbols. I'm going to try your advice. It shouldn't be long till it's ok now. I hope this chapter doesn't come out like that.  
  
Those of you who responded, but your names are not up here, I'm sorry. I must not have received your review yet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Lizzie woke up feeling that she did the right thing. She knew that if she met a guy, it wouldn't be fair to Gordo. She had no regrets. Gordo on the other hand, felt miserable. He was willing to try Miranda's plan but didn't think it would work. He was barely out of bed when his doorbell rang. His parents still weren't home so he got up to answer in his boxers. There stood Miranda. She was wearing a red spaghetti strap top that exposed her midriff, green camouflage pants, and black combat boots. She had her hair up in a feisty way and just took off her sunglasses.  
  
"What are you doing here so early and since when did the combat boots come into fashion?" he asked  
  
"Well, I thought we could leave early, get a bite to eat at McDonalds at the airport, then go over the Lizzie thing. Oh, I've always had the combat boots."  
  
"Sure sounds like a good idea. Come in." 'Wow, I think that hanging out with Lizzie so often has blinded me of other things. I never remember Miranda dressing so.so.different, but in a good way,' thought Gordo.  
  
Gordo quickly got ready to get to the airport. They went to McDonalds and both ordered a Flurry. Then they went and sat on the seats at the gate Lizzie was leaving at. They talked for a bit and Miranda was preparing Gordo for the Lizzie task. Finally she arrived. She said her good byes to Miranda. Gordo took Lizzie aside while Miranda watched their body language from afar.  
  
"Lizzie, I'm going to miss you." Said Gordo.  
  
"Me too."  
  
He went in to give her a hug and kiss her. As soon as he placed his lips on hers she pulled back and gave him a look to kill.  
  
"Good bye Gordo." With that she walked away into the aircraft.  
  
So there stood Gordo. Miserable. He hadn't moved since she left. His eyes just stared into the now empty tunnel leading to the aircraft. Miranda walked over to him.  
  
"Gordo, are you ok?" She got no response. He just looked at her like a child who just lost their dog.  
  
"It'll be ok." She gave him a hug and with her hand on his shoulder she led him out to her car.  
  
Miranda's parents were out of town until December. They went to go and visit family in Mexico and also because Mirada's Tia Marcella wasn't doing too good health wise. So Miranda took Gordo back to her place. She was planning on burning some CDs and did not feel like leaving Gordo alone at a time like this. She took him up to her room where her computer was. Her bed had black covers with red dragons and Chinese writing all over it. Almost like her car except her car was black and had flames coming from the front. He went straight for her bed and sat down while she took a seat on her computer chair. He started to spill out his feelings to her while she burned CDs. After what seemed like an eternity of listening about Lizzie, he stopped.  
  
"Miranda, I know it's dark outside and all, but do you want to do something?"  
  
He seemed much happier now. It was about 10:00 at night already but she knew Harry's burger joint was open till midnight.  
  
"Um, yeah. I know this burger place that plays oldies outside and people dance to it. Are you up for it?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They both went to Harry's and ate some burgers in her car. There were tons of other people there and when the next song started, everyone started to shag. (That's a dance in case any of you don't know!)  
  
"Come on, Gordo, let's shag."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Oh, come on, why not?"  
  
"Everyone's looking at me."  
  
"No one is looking at you."  
  
"You are."  
  
"David Gordon, if you don't shag with me I'm going to ask somebody else."  
  
Gordo grabbed onto one of the pillars and held on.  
  
"Not dancing." He said  
  
"Ok, here I go then."  
  
"No, no. Wait."  
  
They started to dance when he accidentally stepped on her foot.  
  
"See, you're much better than me."  
  
"It's ok, Gordo. Start over, get in the groove."  
  
They started dancing and were actually pretty good.  
  
"You know what Gordo?" she said after what seemed a couple of minutes into their dancing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're full of shit." She smiled and laughed.  
  
"I am not!" He laughed along.  
  
"See, that was fun." She said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They walked into his house. He found a note from his parents saying that they had a weeklong business conference in New York so they wouldn't be home for a week.  
  
"Looks like both our parents are out of town for at least a week." He said.  
  
"How awesome is that? We should celebrate this."  
  
"Oh yeah? How."  
  
"Duh, a sleep over at my house. I got the food, I got the movies and trust me, not all are chick flicks."  
  
"It's good with me but you don't think our parents will mind?"  
  
"Gordo, how long have we known each other?"  
  
"A long time."  
  
"Yeah, see, they will trust us. Besides, I don't sleep with anybody on the first night my parents are away. Or the second. Or the third."  
  
"What about the fifth?"  
  
"What is it to you?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
She eyed him cautiously "Maybe."  
  
They headed over to Miranda's with all of Gordo's stuff. They ate frozen pizza for a midnight snack and then headed upstairs. Gordo was getting ready to go down to the couch. Miranda came back from washing the dishes and saw him heading down the hallway.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Couch."  
  
"Gordo, we are responsible enough. Nothing will happen."  
  
"Miranda, you can never be too sure"  
  
"Gordo, I won't let anything happen, trust me, I've had practice."  
  
"Ok. Wait! How have you had practice?! And how come I've never heard you say anything about it."  
  
"Gordo, there is an expression, I never kiss and tell about it. I love that expression."  
  
Gordo made sure they had separate blankets while Miranda was in the bathroom getting ready. She walked out in an outfit that matched her sheets. It had a spaghetti strap top and shorts for the bottom. She crawled under her blanket and said goodnight, which was repeated back to her. That night Gordo had a dream that Lizzie had comeback. He was in the same bed as her and had her arms around her. They had done nothing, however. Suddenly he was only half way awake. He thought he was in Lizzie's room but the sun was coming in from the wrong way. Also, something in the air smelled peachier instead of the usual strawberry scent. A change was always welcomed. He felt the warmth of someone on his chest and felt his arms around someone. He opened his eyes to see Miranda. He must have slipped his arms around her when he dreamed of Lizzie last night. 'Miranda almost fits better in my arms than Lizzie' he thought. Miranda stirred and he pretended to sleep. Soon, however, he fell back asleep himself. When he woke up again, he smelled bacon. He opened his eyes to see no Miranda so he went down to the kitchen where he found Miranda already eating.  
  
"Hey" he said.  
  
"G'Morning" she replied. She was reading the paper while she was eating.  
  
"Thanks for breakfast."  
  
"No prob."  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Listen, Miranda, about last night I."  
  
"Gordo, Don't worry about it. Trust me, I've had guys do worse things with me."  
  
"Miranda, what did they do to you and when?"  
  
"Things I prefer not to talk about. When you and Lizzie started to go out, you all were more for staring at each other than hanging out with me so I changed my style and did crazy things."  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry about that."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
There was another long silence. Then suddenly, Miranda screamed with delight. Gordo almost spilled his orange juice.  
  
"What is it? Are you ok Miranda?"  
  
"No! I am not ok! We should already be at the mall!"  
  
"Let me guess.a sale."  
  
"Gordo, this is not just a sale, this is 50% off all swimwear. I need a new bikini!"  
  
"Miranda, how many do you have now?"  
  
"Two."  
  
"You don't need a new one."  
  
"Gordo, one is too big and the other is to small. Plus, they are not the right colors. Hey, why don't you come with me!"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I need a *guy* to model for Gordo. You know what a lot of other guys like so you can give me tips!"  
  
"Ok, but only because I *never* say no to a modeling show of swimwear."  
  
"Gordo, you really are a perv."  
  
"You know it!" he smiled.  
  
Miranda got up and put the dishes in the sink. She would wash everything tonight. She put on a black tank top and black vinyl looking pants. Again, the shirt exposed her midriff and the pants went just below the belly button. Again, the combat boots were a must. Gordo couldn't help but notice the new style his old friend had taken up. Also, he was extremely shocked to find out that she had a belly ring! ( 


	3. Letters From Lizzie

~~Atellix- Thanks for reading and reviewing. You are greatly appreciated by me and if you find anything wrong or have an idea for the story, just give me a review.Black KnightPink Princess~~ I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for the review. It is very much appreciated!~~  
  
Those of you who reviewed and I didn't mark down, I'm sorry but I will mention you in the next chapter. Sorry if all of the above names are scrunched up.  
  
Disclaimer: ok, I am sick and tired of always putting disclaimers on so this one counts for the whole story! I am sure that all of you know that I do not own Lizzie McGuire or anything that pertains to them.  
  
Miranda took Gordo to the mall and went straight for the swimwear section. Much to his liking, she tried on almost everything in the store. He hadn't realized how grown up Miranda had become. Miranda really was a person who liked her style to be the same everywhere. She chose a black bikini that had a dragon and Chinese symbols on it. Miranda had taken Gordo to the clothes department and was asking him what he thought of this one and that one but he was constantly whining.  
  
"Gordo, I'm almost done."  
  
"You said that a half an hour ago."  
  
"Ok Gordo, what do *you* want to do?"  
  
He thought for a minute and then smiled evilly  
  
"How about you model the lingerie for me?"  
  
She laughed and then turned red. "Gordo, you are a complete sicko."  
  
"No, Miranda, I'm serious." He smiled again.  
  
"Ha ha. Maybe one day but not today."  
  
"Damn." He said as he snapped his finger, laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gordo and Miranda had since gone back to Miranda's house. It was still early in the day. About 1:00pm when Miranda last checked. She convinced Gordo to go to the beach with her and spend the day there and then watch the sunset. He had agreed and they were currently packing her car. Once they got to the beach, they set out their blanket and sat down. Miranda was looking at one of Gordo's books while he was laughing as she was trying to sophistically read the comments out of the book. She took the book by the spine and was preparing to set it by the edge of the blanket when a piece of paper fell out. She opened it and read it.  
  
"Are you experienced?" Gordo got up and she read on. "Have you ever been naked in a pool with a girl before? What is this?"  
  
"It's just a joke Miranda, give it back don't read it!"  
  
" Have you ever kissed a girl for longer than 20 seconds?" She looked at him. "Have you?"  
  
The next thing she knew Gordo was lying on the blanket with a towel over his face answering her questions from the paper.  
  
"Number 9- Have you ever French kissed at a party with a girl that you didn't know?"  
  
"No" came a muffled answer.  
  
"10-Have you ever been to second base and which number date?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No?" she asked. "Why not?"  
  
"Miranda, you know girls don't think about me like that."  
  
"Ok, 11- Have you ever said I love you to a girl?"  
  
"Only Lizzie."  
  
This went on for a while so Miranda found out a lot about Gordo. Now, she was the one with the towel on her head answering his questions from the paper.  
  
"17," he said, "Have you ever been frenched in the ear?"  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
"18, Have you ever frenched anyone in the ear?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"My God Miranda! Who'd you do all this with?" He pulled off the towel.  
  
"Nobody." She replied quickly but when it looked like he wasn't buying it she came out with the truth. "Danny Kessler. The only reason I did it was because he only went out with me because he had the hots for Lizzie."  
  
"Ha ha," he said sarcastically.  
  
"He wanted me to tell her he was fast."  
  
"Did you tell her?"  
  
"No."  
  
He smiled. "You didn't?"  
  
She smiled. "No, I didn't."  
  
"Ok, continuing on." He said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Number 19- Have you ever gone all the way?"  
  
She paused and looked deep into his eyes while he did the same.  
  
"Not yet." She replied.  
  
There was a long silence in which they just eyed each other and then looked at the ocean.  
  
When the sun was just about to set, she went to sit at the shoreline. Gordo followed her and sat down behind her. She leaned back using him as a human chair while he wrapped his arms around her. So, there they sat like a couple and watched the sun go down while sitting in the ocean.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, Gordo decided to sleep at his place but promised to call Miranda later. So since he was gone, Miranda had the time to look through today's mail. She had gotten a letter from Lizzie.  
  
Miranda,  
  
Hey, what's going on? So much is happening here I don't think I will ever be bored here. I've recently met a guy by the name of Todd. I met him last week. I think he's the one Miranda. We sit on the beach every night and he's told me that he will love only me and no one else. I think I am seriously in love. He told me that he is the luckiest guy in the world because he gets to be with me. He asked me about my life and I told him about you and Gordo. He said he wants to meet you both. Don't tell him that Gordo and I went out ok. I never told him that. I just said that we were friends. Well, I have to go. Todd is taking me out to dinner and then for a walk along the beach.  
  
P.S. I gave you a picture of what he looks like.  
  
Lizzie  
  
Miranda was happy for Lizzie but she did not feel that it was right of Lizzie to deny the relationship Gordo and her had. The guy wasn't even all that attractive. If Gordo was a complete stranger and she met both of them, she would've picked Gordo for the looks. She left the letter on her desk in the envelope and climbed in bed. She popped in a Spanish movie and started to watch it. She had her phone with her on her bed. There was a guy in the movie by the name of Paco whom she thought was *very* cute. She fell asleep watching the movie and awoke only half way to the sound of her phone. She answered the phone dreamily.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Miranda."  
  
"Oh, Paco, so nice of you to call but what I really want to know is when are you coming over to my house?"  
  
"Miranda? Who's Paco?"  
  
"Wait, who's this?" she said suddenly wide-awake.  
  
"This is Gordo. Miranda, who in the hell is Paco?"  
  
"Oh, sorry Gordo. Paco is a figment of my imagination." She smiled.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Don't mind me, I'm just mental."  
  
"Do you want me to come over there? I can bring what I wanted to read to you."  
  
"Hmm, let me talk it over with myself. Hold on." After what seemed like a while, Miranda came back on the line. "We have all decided it's ok."  
  
"Ok, I'll be over in a bit."  
  
She hung up and automatically fell asleep again. She only awoke again to Gordo jumping on her bed holding an envelope that had S.W.A.K. written on the flap.  
  
"Who's that from?" She asked  
  
"Lizzie."  
  
"Oh, I got one too."  
  
"Good, we'll read mine and then yours. Here we go:  
  
Gordo,  
  
What's going on? Not much here. None of the guys here even compare to you. I miss you so much. I can't wait until I get back so we can be together again. I'm sorry this is short, but my aunt wants to take me to dinner tonight so.bye for now. I love you.  
  
Love Lizzie" he finished.  
  
Miranda had to try and hold back foul language. Why the hell is Lizzie lying to Gordo? Or was she lying to Miranda. No, the picture in Miranda's letter of the guy was certainly proof that she wasn't lying to Miranda. She thought quick about where she placed the letter and looked there but realized Gordo already had it out of the envelope and was trying to unfold it. She grabbed it from him and folded it up even smaller. 'Thank God the picture was stapled on it.' She thought.  
  
"Miranda, what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing." Said Miranda faking a smile on her face.  
  
"Miranda, what are you trying to hide from me?" He grabbed for the letter but she stuffed it in her bra as fast as she could.  
  
"Miranda, don't mess with me."  
  
"Gordo, if you want the letter, you're going to have to go through me first."  
  
"Easy." He picked her up and turned her upside down. Gordo had grown buff. He could do things like that. All the while Miranda was laughing hysterically because he was tickling her. Then, once the paper came out, he put Miranda in the closet, closed the door, and put a chair in front of it.  
  
"Gordo, you ass, let me out right now." She started to bang on the door. "Gordo, this is my house and I demand that you."  
  
She didn't have time to finish. The door was already open and Gordo was up in her face.  
  
"Who the hell is this guy Miranda?"  
  
"What you know about him is about as much as I do. I haven't had a call or e-mail from Lizzie. Just the letter."  
  
"Miranda, how in the hell can she do this to me. She tells me she loves me in one letter and in the other, she's ashamed of me!"  
  
He walked over to her window and sat down looking out of it. She walked over to him and sat with him.  
  
"Gordo, I have no idea anymore how Lizzie thinks. All I know is that she obviously moved on. Gordo, you are very attractive. Go find a girl that likes you and when Lizzie comes back, you can surprise her just like she will to you."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I think I know just the right person to surprise her with."  
  
"Oh, yeah, who?"  
  
He got up, grabbed Miranda, put her on the bed and started to kiss her.  
  
"Gordo, whoa, hang on a sec ok."  
  
He stopped and sat up looking at her with a puzzled look.  
  
"Gordo, I said go find a girl that you truly like not just one to make Lizzie jealous."  
  
"That's just it Miranda, I do truly like you. I like everything about you."  
  
"Gordo, I'm flattered, truly I am, but if you truly love me, you wouldn't be using me to make someone jealous."  
  
He was speechless and couldn't say anything.  
  
"Gordo, I've fallen for this too many times. This 'oh, I love you' shit and then the next week the guy is back with his girlfriend. So, until you can truly say you love me and mean it, I suggest you get out of my house." 


	4. Words of Explanation

~~starcraze- I hope this chapter helps a bit. If not, then let me know. Thanks for reviewing. I always accept constructive criticism.PinkPrincess- I think this chapter explained why she changed. If you still feel like it does not explain enough, let me know. Thanks for your review!!!!! Very much appreciated!Atellix- Wow, you have to be my best reviewer ever! I am so very grateful for your reviews. Please continue. I am glad you like it so much.sweet_little_bunni- I am so happy you like the story. Thank you very much for your review. If you ever don't get a certain part or see something wrong, just let me know. Thanks a bunch!!Domi- I am very glad you like it. Like I say to everyone, if you see something wrong or have any suggestions for the story, just review. Thank you very much for reviewing!!Pup Dog- Listen, I know this is Lizzie McGuire category, but I thought way too many stories focused on just Lizzie and Gordo. This story goes more on Miranda and Gordo (I'm not saying they are a couple just yet!) but Lizzie still will be in the story. Little hint: Todd won't be in the story for long. If you ever have any ideas for the story, let me know ok. Thanks for review any way though. I really appreciate it!!!blonde-angel- I am very glad you like it. If you ever have any suggestions or catch a mistake or something like that, let me know. I believe that a good story is based on its readers. Thanks for reviewing. You have no idea how relieved I am to know that people like my story.l3itterSweet- I'm glad you like. Thank you very much for reviewing. I'm always open for comments about improvements but don't be too harsh. Thanks a bunch!!!TheGenkiGirl- Hey, I'm glad you reviewed and I'm glad you like it. As always, feel free to point something out if you see something wrong or if you just like something. Thanks for reviewing!!!!Never- You are so right. There are too many Lizzie stories. There are other characters. I mean I still am a fan of Lizzie, but I can relate more to Miranda. Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you enjoy my story!!!!~~  
  
~**~Espanachick13~**~  
  
The night that Miranda kicked Gordo out of the house, Gordo went to the park. He sat on the swings and thought about what had been happening lately. Before Lizzie had left, he was completely in love with her. His world evolved around Lizzie. When she had broke the news to him, he felt horrible. He didn't want Lizzie to leave him. After a somewhat painful goodbye, he moped around for most of the day at Miranda's house. When he had finally stopped, he thought about how nice it was for him to actually do the talking while somebody listened. Miranda had been kind enough to listen and offer her advice. He often thought it very selfish of him to be talking about Lizzie to Miranda. He hadn't actually had a conversation with *just* Miranda in a while so he didn't know what she was like anymore or if she even still liked Ethan. He was even starting to wonder if he should ask her out because of all she had done for him in just those few days. He was planning how he would do that when he got the mail that one day. A letter from Lizzie sure did brighten his day. She had told him she still loved him and couldn't wait till she could see him again. When he read this, all his thoughts of Miranda had left. His mind was again on Lizzie. So, to celebrate his happiness, he went to Miranda's. There, he had read his letter and only got a confused look on Miranda's face. He wondered why. He found a pink envelope on Miranda's desk and automatically knew it was Lizzie's. When he had it and was opening it, however, Miranda stole it as if she was trying to hide something. So after he had temporarily gotten rid of Miranda, he read the letter. He couldn't believe what was happening. He was hurting inside. He was completely jealous. So, in an attempt to get back at Lizzie, he tried to use Miranda. She knew what he was doing and immediately threw him out. He knew it was wrong of him to do this in the first place. Why would you do something like that to someone who just gave you advice and actually gave the respect that he had always wanted. Never ever did you use one friend to make another jealous, especially if all three of you are friends. He decided to wait about a week for Miranda to cool down. If he went sooner, it would seem like he didn't think about it. So Gordo waited for a week. He called Miranda and it seemed she was never home or she never answered the phone. He often drove past her house and found that she was home so she must have obviously got his messages. He thought about stopping by her house, but every time she was home, there was another car there. He didn't want to make a scene so he never stopped. About a month after she kicked him out of her house and only a week left for Lizzie to return he went to Wendy's where he found her sitting with another guy. He looked to be of Mexican decent. Gordo found a table that was in the perfect spot so he could listen to her conversation. They were talking about a car show that was going on later this week. He knew exactly where it was going to be so he decided to find her there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gordo had gone to the carshow to find Miranda. There were tons of cars and people. He walked around for a little while and got to see some pretty tight cars. He kept on walking and soon heard Latin Hip Hop/ Rap playing. He walked past there, but he didn't see her. However, he had onece told Lizzie over the phone that she had met this guy and they were both friends. She had also described him. (They 3-wayed) Gordo spotted a guy that looked like the description she had mention so he started to walk to him. However, a couple of rough looking vatos grabbed him by the arms and lifted him up before he could even get to the guy. They took him straight to where Miranda's friend was sitting.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"I want to see Miranda."  
  
The guys holding Gordo addressed her friend as Angelo. They were arguing with him in Spanish when finally the set Gordo down violently. They seemed pissed off at Angelo's decision.  
  
"Mia's at the old aeropuerto. I suggest you wait until tomorrow to see her."  
  
"I have to go and find her *now*."  
  
Gordo had wondered why she was at the old airport. There was nothing there unless that guy at Wendy's took her there. He left and went as fast as his beater car would go to the old airport. To his surprise, there was a lot of activity going on at the old airport. There were cars lining up on the runways for some odd reason. He spotted Miranda's BMW pretty far back in the line. As he started to near the line, he heard engines revving. He looked to the front of the line just in time to see both of the cars up there take off. It was like street racing. Gordo had no clue at all that Miranda was a racer. It seemed he was getting out of touch with her over the years. He walked up next to her car (which was really close to the start line now) and was about to call her name when he heard the guy in the car next to her talking to her. He decided to listen.  
  
"You should be watching from the side. I wouldn't want to get any exhaust on that pretty face." He said.  
  
"How bout you put your money where you're mouth is?" she said.  
  
"How bout I race you for that sweet little ass?"  
  
"If you want ass, hit Hollywood Blvd. You want an adrenaline rush, it'll be too large." She pulled out a large wad of cash. "Right here right now."  
  
Since when did Miranda cuss? And since when did she get rich? All this time, Gordo was thinking about what an idiot he had been for not keeping up with Miranda's style. He didn't think he could race like her. He was never a fan of going over the speed limit. Every time he got a ride with Miranda, however, he had to hang on to the 'oh shit' bar (the handle above the windows that you hang onto when you feel uncomfortable) because she was always going way over the speed limit and making sharp turns. She was truly a daredevil.  
  
The guy in the other car then pulled out a rolled up money wad himself. As they got closer to the lines, they started to rev their engines. As soon as the guy at the starting line signaled for them to go, they were tied. He started to pull ahead but soon she hit a button on the steering wheel. Gordo knew Miranda went fast. There was no need for her to be using NOS but he figured if she were going to win, it would be better to use it. She picked up speed and won the race. He watched her collect the other guy's money and pull up to a trailer. She got out and went inside. He ran to the trailer. He knocked on the door and Miranda answered.  
  
"Hey Mia, who is it?"  
  
"No one. Hey, I'm gonna go for a walk. Watch my car ok."  
  
She closed the door and looked at Gordo.  
  
"Can we go for a ride?" He said, signaling toward his car.  
  
She didn't say anything. She just walked towards his car and waited for him to open the door. Once she got in, she didn't say a word. Neither did he so they drove in silence. Gordo took Miranda away from the city. He took her to a spot that was half way up the mountain. It was a scenic over look of the city. It was quiet and breath taking. They sat in quiet for a bit before he spoke up.  
  
"I.um called you.ah.a couple times. Did you get my messages?"  
  
"Mmm hmm."  
  
"Why didn't you call back?"  
  
"I had friends over."  
  
"So what about the times when you didn't have friends?"  
  
"I was busy."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you were. You seemed very busy with that guy at Wendy's."  
  
"What does it matter if I hang out with people? I *can* have a life can't I?!" She exclaimed. That was another thing about Miranda. She had this bad habit of losing her temper fast.  
  
"Usually it doesn't matter. But if I'm calling you so I can tell you how I feel and I find you with some other guy, then it matters."  
  
"Fine, if you have something to tell me, then tell me now." She said irritated.  
  
"Ok, fine. Miranda, I've been calling you so I can tell you how I feel. Miranda, I'm sorry I tried to use you to get back at Lizzie. It was wrong. I've done a lot of thinking about this Miranda. I don't care if Lizzie comes back with a guy or empty handed. All I know is that I want to be with you. In fact, I could care less if Lizzie comes back or not. All I know is the night I found out about the other guy, I acted horribly. I felt like shit. But now, I just realized that when I see you with other guys, I feel like shit. Miranda, I need you. You keep me happy. You feed my soul. I just really want to be with you. So now, I'm going to ask you to be my girlfriend. You can say yes or no. Either way, I still want to be friends."  
  
There was an awkward silence in which Miranda didn't look at Gordo but just at the city.  
  
"Um, this is the part where you are supposed to answer."  
  
"Gordo, do you remember the summer of eight grade when all of you went to Rome and me to Mexico?"  
  
"Yeah. But what does this have to do with."  
  
"Well," she interrupted, "Something happened that summer between you and Lizzie. I never got the details and could have cared less about them. All I knew was that supposedly Lizzie kissed you. I knew damn well that you like her. So, there is this cute couple. Both are too shy to admit that they like each other. Then, one day in ninth grade, Lizzie comes up to me and tells me that you two finally admitted and that you were going out. This hurt me inside. You see Gordo; I had really liked you too. I was upset that Lizzie got to go out with you and not me."  
  
Gordo tried to interrupt her but she had put a finger on his lips.  
  
"So, I continued to take things normally. Like how we used to eat together at lunch every day. It was ok in the beginning. It started to get unbearable when both of you would hold hands across the table and look into each other's eyes. So while you all were busy doing that, I was busy listening to the jock table. There, I found out what a guy wanted. I started to dress almost like Kate had. Tight little pants and skirts. Tight little shirts that revealed waaaay too much were another thing that came into style for me. So, I decided to sit by myself. Sitting with you two seemed to intimidate a lot of guys. The first day I sat by myself, Conner Craig came up to me. He was such a hunk. For everything he asked me, I came up with a witty answer. He laughed at almost all. Now, Conner Craig wasn't as big as Danny or Ethan but hey, it was a start. So, we started to go out. On our first date, I got my first kiss. I regret that now but you can't do much about that. There was an upside to it though. He had told all his friends like Ethan and Danny that I was fast. He told them that I had kissed him tongue and all on our first date. Imagine what she could do on the second or third dates he had said. So when Ethan started to show interest, I dumped Conner. Now Ethan is very deceiving to the world. He acts dumb but when you really get to know him, he knows his stuff. On the first date, he took me to the movies where we sat in the back and made out. Gross I know, but I was moving up the ladder. I stayed with him a while longer. There was a second date. Now, on this date, there was more than kissing. There was also some feeling. I hated myself for being so cheap, but like I said, it got me up the ladder. He had asked me out on a third date but I refused and dumped him because Danny Kessler had finally gotten around to me. He was different though. On the first date, we held hands and hugged a lot. I actually enjoyed this. Second date, he actually asked me if he could kiss me. I had never been asked before so I told him he was sweet for doing so and I allowed him to kiss me. That is when I decided I needed to take action. I was going through the same routine. So that's when I frenched him in the ear and he frenched me in mine. I had thought about going back to you and Lizzie but you were all still looking at each other still so I figured why should I. The third date rolled around. Same thing as Ethan, except he was gentler. He asked if he could do this or that. He truly was sweet. So, we were officially the biggest thing since butter. He would walk me to class and we would walk places with intertwined hands. It was truly romantic. Now came the fourth date. We had gone pretty far. Both of us only had our undergarments on when the date ended. I couldn't wear shirts that revealed a good portion of my goodies because of the hickey I had there. Finally, the fifth date. It went the same way as the others had gone until the end. He had asked me if I would be his first. Before I had the time to think about it, he was already pulling off my panties. I didn't feel comfortable so I told him. He had told me that he didn't understand but I knew he did. I told him we should break it off and we did. Besides, I was only 14 and he was 15. That's when he told me that he was only dating me for Lizzie which I figured to be a total lie. I didn't even hang out with Lizzie that often anymore. So, I went to sit with you guys again and eventually got a word from you every now and then. The next year had rolled around finally. I was at a work party for my dad one night when I met Angelo. By this time I was 15. He had taken me out for a ride in his car. I loved the feeling of going fast. He was 19 at the time, soon to be 20. Every now and then I would meet up with him and he would take me to his parties where there were people from the age of 15 to 25. I fit right in. All the people there raced like I was just doing. Angelo's like a big brother to me. He was the one that gave Danny Kessler a black eye for a month. That's why a lot of them don't talk to me now. I went to school and dealt with you guys during the day but once I got home, I went to Angelo's house. There were always people there. It's been like that ever since. So, that's what happened during those years."  
  
Gordo looked as though he couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was in complete shock.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe Lizzie and I did that to you."  
  
"Well, believe it."  
  
"Miranda, I am so sorry."  
  
"Ah, can't change the past now."  
  
"So.um, do you know your answer to *my* question yet?"  
  
"Will I be your girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, that one."  
  
"No."  
  
"No?! Why not?"  
  
"Because Gordo, I know you. You'll go out with me and then as soon as Lizzie comes back, you'll fall in love with her. I know it. Lizzie has this power to hypnotize people."  
  
"Well, can we at least go out on a date?"  
  
"Only if you agree that it is a friend date. Not more than that."  
  
"Ok. No problem."  
  
"So, tell me who was the guy at Wendy's?"  
  
"He's a friend. Nothing more."  
  
"That's good to know"  
  
She got out of the car and stood next to it looking down at the city.  
  
"So, what now?" asked Gordo.  
  
"Well, really, I want you to take me to get my car and then I can go home. If you want, you can stay for a bit."  
  
"Alright, will do."  
  
Gordo took Miranda back to the airport to grab her car and then they went to back to her house. 


	5. Lizzie Returns

**Hey! To all of you who reviewed, I am very happy and thankful that you did. I did take the advice to space things up a bit. Thanks. Um, hopefully this comes out good. I was in a real rush to update these next two chapters so I'm skipping names for now but on my next update, you can bet for sure that there will be names. Again, I'm sorry I don't mention the reviewers. Thanks a bunch!!!!!!!!!**  
  
The next morning, Miranda woke up to find Gordo lying next to her. He must have fallen asleep before he actually got home. Of course, him being a big complete worrywart, he gave them both a blanket and nothing had happened that night. She rolled over lazily and looked at the clock. As soon as she realized the time, she jumped up.  
  
"Oh God, Gordo, get up."  
  
"Miranda," he yawned, "what's wrong?"  
  
"Lizzie's plane gets her in 10 minutes!"  
  
She got up and got ready as fast as possible. She wore a black spaghetti strap that exposed her mid riff and black vinyl pants with tan designs on them. Again, the combat boots. When she came out of the bathroom, Gordo was already ready. They both sped off to her car because Lizzie's parents were picking her up. Neither of them said much on the way to the airport. Once they got there, they found out that Lizzie's flight was delayed for another 15 minutes and that her parents weren't there yet. When Lizzie's plane came in, they both stood at the gate arm in arm waiting for Lizzie. When Lizzie finally did get off the plane she came up to both of them and gave them both a hug. When she came to Gordo, she gave him a hug and a lip-to-lip kiss. Gordo was still pretty bummed out about last night but as soon as Lizzie kissed him, he didn't seem so upset anymore. Lizzie's parents finally did show up.  
  
"Miranda, is it ok if I come over later? We can talk for a bit."  
  
"Yeah sure, sounds good. I want to hear all about your vacation."  
  
"Hey, what about me? Can I come over later too?" asked Gordo mockingly.  
  
"Um, no actually, Angelo and I have something planned for tonight."  
  
"Ooo, is Angelo the new guy?"  
  
"No, just a friend."  
  
"Sure Miranda."  
  
"No, I'm serious."  
  
"Oh, Miranda, don't worry, you'll find a guy one day. Just because you were left in the dust a little doesn't mean you should give up hope."  
  
Miranda laughed uncomfortably. All she felt like doing now was hitting the NOS button on her steering wheel and going down that runway free as a bird. She picked up the rest of Lizzie's luggage and followed Lizzie to her family's car where they packed up the luggage and drove away.  
  
"Miranda."  
  
"Not one word."  
  
"Ok, ok. So, when do you think you'll be done with Angelo?"  
  
"Um, I really don't know. I'm going to be busy with Lizzie for a long time. I'm sure Lizzie wants to spill her life to me. Besides, I want to find out more about this Todd. So, I'll call you when we're ready."  
  
"What is it with this guy, does he have a strawberry flavored dick or what?" said Gordo rather pissed off.  
  
"Hey. Hey, hey, hey. I just want to know if she's still going out with him because that kiss kinda said no I'm not but I just want to know."  
  
"Yeah, good thinking. Do some undercover work. Hey, do you think we can go out on one of those date things tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure. Sounds cool. I'll call you later tonight."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that evening, Lizzie had come over to Miranda's to chill for a bit.  
  
"So, Liz, want a drink?"  
  
"Um, yeah, iced tea will be fine thanks."  
  
"Ok, and a drink for me."  
  
Miranda walked back to where Lizzie was sitting on the couch and handed her the iced tea. Miranda sat down and pulled out a Corona.  
  
"Miranda! Why are you drinking beer?"  
  
"Lizzie, I only drink once a week and I didn't get my chance to have one with Antonio and Miklo so now I am going to have one, just one."  
  
"What ever."  
  
"So Lizzie, tell me about Todd."  
  
"Oh, Miranda, I love him so much. I don't think I'll ever be able to live with out him."  
  
"So, you still go out with him?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Why wouldn't I be?" she sighed.  
  
"So.uh, have you two gone all the way?"  
  
"Miranda! Todd told me he doesn't believe in premarital sex."  
  
"So no?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"So, what's the deal with you and Gordo?"  
  
"Oh, well, I called it off right before I left. He still likes me so I'm gonna go back out with him but not just yet. You see Todd is coming to town soon. Do you think we can all hang out with him?"  
  
"Uh.sure. When is he coming?"  
  
"Um, I know this is short notice, but he's coming the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Ooo, bad timing for me Liz. I have a race to go to tomorrow. Angelo's got 4 G's on me and I can not bail."  
  
"Race? Like as in Jeff Gordon?"  
  
"Kinda."  
  
"Oh, Todd loves Jeff Gordon. We can all go."  
  
"That's ok but Lizzie, I have to warn you; you don't sit in the bleachers at this race. Ok."  
  
"Don't worry Miranda. It's cool. Oh, well, I better get home. The weasel might be invading my privacy. Oh, Miranda, don't tell Gordo about Todd."  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
Just as Lizzie left, Gordo walked up. Miranda didn't even have to leave the door.  
  
"Miranda." He said as he hugged her in the doorway.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Came by just to say hi."  
  
"Wow, you're a poet?"  
  
"And I didn't even know it. So what did Lizzie say?"  
  
"She still goes out with Todd, but she's going to ask you out again. Not just yet, though. Todd is coming to town the day after tomorrow. I'm racing that day. I cannot afford distractions. Oh, and just to let you know, Lizzie is still innocent."  
  
"Damn, this guy's coming to town?!"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"God, why does this always happen to me?"  
  
"Hey, chill out. It' ok just.ignore that."  
  
"I'm going to try but no guarantees."  
  
Gordo and Miranda spent most of the evening together but he went home so he could go to bed. They went on their friendly date the next day and things went very well. Miranda went to bed that night thinking if she had made the right decision about Gordo. Maybe she should have said yes. She also thought about what Todd would be like. He seemed pretty up tight. Before she knew it, she was off in dreamland. 


	6. When Do We Meet Todd?

Miranda and Gordo were inside her house watching TV. They had been watching TV for almost six hours. It was the day before Todd came to town and they both felt like being lazy.  
  
"So, Miranda, what are you going to do with Lizzie tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't know. Todd's plane gets in around four and tomorrow, I'm just going to sleep until a couple hours before my race."  
  
"So, really, you won't be seeing Todd until the race?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Ok, but I will right?"  
  
"No. What you'll do is sleep in late, then go over to Angelo's, hang out with him for a bit and then go to the race with him. I'll let him know, don't worry. I'll make the arrangements from there. You just hang out with Angelo."  
  
"Ok, so what if Angelo doesn't like me?"  
  
"Gordo, you've met him once. He's already done a background check on you. You've done nothing wrong so he says you're cool."  
  
"Ok. Then I'll go over there. So, what are you doing now?"  
  
"Sleep. And when I say sleep, I mean sleep. Like deep sleep."  
  
"Ok, I get the message. I'm leaving."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Goodnight." He said and went over to hug her quickly. "Sleep good."  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow after that race ok."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Shortly after Gordo left, Miranda went to her room and in her bed. She watched some T.V. and then around ten she turned the T.V. off and went to sleep. Around eleven, her phone rang. She answered only to find a wide- awake Lizzie on the other end.  
  
"Miranda, hey, how are you?"  
  
"Tired."  
  
"Oh, sorry about the late night call it's just that I am so excited about tomorrow. I just *had* to talk to someone about it."  
  
"Oh, it's no prob."  
  
"Miranda, he has the cutest eyes and perfect teeth and one time Todd told me you could get cancer in your tongue."  
  
It went on and on. All Miranda wanted to do was sleep and she listened to Lizzie for a little bit but she couldn't hold it any longer. She fell asleep while Lizzie was talking. Miranda only woke up when she heard the dial tone in her ear. Lizzie must have hung up on her after she found out she fell asleep. Shortly after, Miranda fell asleep again but was woken up by another phone call at midnight.  
  
"No, Lizzie, I have never heard about cancer in the tongue but I really want to sleep so if you don't mind."  
  
"Miranda, it's me."  
  
"Oh, hi Gordo."  
  
"Why do you sound so irritated?"  
  
"Listen, it's the middle of the night. Get to the point."  
  
"Where does Angelo live?"  
  
She explained to him and then he let her sleep. She had a pretty good night other than the calls and found out that she had slept in until almost noon. By this time, Gordo was already at Angelo's.  
  
"Listen, as long as you make Mia happy, you're cool with me." Said Angelo  
  
"I would never do anything to make her unhappy but we really aren't anything more than just friends."  
  
"I would have thought you all were something more."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"So, this is one.old car you got here."  
  
"Yeah, my parents said if I ever got in a wreck, it wouldn't be all that bad."  
  
"You should get the windows tinted."  
  
"Yeah, I've been thinking about that. I want to get a design and I have one in mind. I was thinking lightning streaks reaching from the hood to the back rims. There would be ice on the hood which would melt into lightning and stretch from the middle to the sides."  
  
"Man, you could be a genius. I like it."  
  
Gordo was showing Angelo the inside of his car when Angelo's cell phone rang. He got out of the car and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Angelo? Mia."  
  
"Oh, hey where are you? You better be visualizing the win."  
  
"Yeah I'm doing that but in order to concentrate, I need your help."  
  
"Name it."  
  
"Listen, Gordo and I have this friend named Lizzie. She is his ex girlfriend. Tonight, she's coming to the races with her new boyfriend. It's a long story, but I have to visualize my win. If you want to know the whole story, ask Gordo. I don't want him to see this guy with Lizzie until I am there. Ask some of your 'henchmen' to not let them near you or Gordo. Tell them that they have to wait for a couple of minutes."  
  
"Ok, will do. Just keep on visualizing."  
  
"Ah, you're an angel."  
  
"Don't push it."  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Miranda spent the rest of the day watching T.V. About an hour and a half before the races started, she decided what she was going to wear. She wore a black t-shirt that only exposed some of her midriff and some tan pants that had major flare. It was cold out so she also took a hoodie. She wore some military dog tags for necklaces. Then, she put on her combat boots. She was ready to go. She got her cell phone and got in her car. She called Angelo on the way to the race to tell him she would soon be there. She got there and did her race. It did not take very long. She had one but not by much. She was glad that she did win. She then called Angelo to see if Lizzie was still there.  
  
"Angelo, is she there?"  
  
"Nope, she already left. She said that she wouldn't wait so she got up and went."  
  
"To tell you the truth, that's really ok. I'll just have to see her tomorrow."  
  
As Miranda pulled up, she started to honk. Gordo got up and ran over to her. She was still sitting in the car when she told him the news of her victory. She got out and walked over to Angelo and he stood up and gave her a hug.  
  
"I never had a doubt Mia"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Miranda pulled out a wad of cash and gave it to Angelo. In return, she got a small wad of cash herself. She sat down at the table and talked for most of the night with Angelo and Gordo. Then, she finally went home and got some sleep. 


	7. Being Used Sucks

"So, are you ready to meet Todd?" asked Miranda. It had been a couple of days after the races and Miranda had made plans with Lizzie to meet Todd.  
  
"No, but I have to I guess." Said Gordo.  
  
"Just try to be as nice as possible ok."  
  
"No promises."  
  
Miranda rang the doorbell to the McGuire residence. The knob turned to reveal Matt.  
  
"Miranda?" he asked surprised yet happy. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, Gordo and I came to see Todd and Lizzie."  
  
He eyed Gordo carefully. Gordo noticed and stepped away from Miranda.  
  
"Todd," he snickered. "I don't see what Lizzard Breath sees in him. Even Gordo would be better. She's upstairs."  
  
"Thanks Matt." Said Miranda. She kissed him on the forehead and headed upstairs. Matt watched Gordo's every step until he reached the stairs.  
  
"I guess Melina isn't seeing Matt anymore." Said Gordo.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Didn't you see the way he looked at me and then at you? He still likes you."  
  
"Oh please, he's just a good friend."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
They walked into Lizzie's room only to find Todd and Lizzie in a brief make out session. He was a short guy, even shorter than Lizzie. He had brown hair that had blonde highlights and was spiked. He wasn't exactly buff but he wasn't scrawny. He was just average. Miranda cleared her throat.  
  
"Too much face sucking not enough talking." She said.  
  
Lizzie and Todd quickly pulled away blushing. Gordo had been clenching his fists so hard that he had nail imprints in his palm.  
  
"Hey Miranda, Gordo! Todd and I weren't expecting you so early."  
  
"Early? We're late!"  
  
"Time flies when you're having fun right, Lizzie?"  
  
She smiled at Todd and it looked like they were about to start up again.  
  
"If now's not a good time, we can come back." Said Miranda.  
  
"No, let's go to the Digital Bean" said Lizzie.  
  
They all exited the McGuire house heading towards the Digital Bean. The whole way, Gordo had not said one word. His expression had calmed and it looked like he was thinking very hard about something. Miranda was trying to survive one of Todd's conversations.  
  
"So my uncle once told me that all Mexicans are illegal. Are you over here illegally?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is it true that all Mexican firemen name their kid Hose A?"  
  
"No."  
  
While this was going on, Lizzie noticed Gordo. She decided to go and talk to him.  
  
"Gordo? Yo, hello in there!"  
  
He looked up at her. "What?"  
  
"Something's on your mind. Tell me."  
  
"No, it's something you wouldn't understand."  
  
"Gordo, please tell me."  
  
"Lizzie, I can't."  
  
"Please Gordo!" she put on her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I like someone but I don't think she likes me the same way."  
  
"Aww, Gordo, I know that you like me but I have a boyfriend who is just perfect. I'm sorry Gordo."  
  
"I didn't.." but before he could finish she had gone back up to Todd and Miranda. Todd was just telling Lizzie about his conversation with Miranda.  
  
"I don't know about your friend here. I think she's here illegally. Oh, and she said her dad's friend named his first kid Hose A."  
  
Miranda looked back to Gordo and caught his eye. She slapped her hand against her head and rolled her eyes. He smiled at her and motioned for her to come and walk with him.  
  
"So I take it you didn't have the best conversation with Todd."  
  
"The boy thinks I have an older brother named Hose B!"  
  
He laughed.  
  
"So, Gordo, how are things with you and Lizzie. I mean is this Todd thing ok?"  
  
"Personally, I want to beat the crap out of him."  
  
"Well, that's just fine and dandy but he won't be here long and that's when you can make your move and then you get to go out with her again."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And hug her and hold hands and kiss her..wait, I don't want to think about that. Todd's saliva was in her mouth. Ewww!" She pretended to throw up.  
  
"Miranda, you have a habit of pointing out all the bad things."  
  
"Well, I sure as hell don't want Todd's saliva in my mouth. I don't think you want it either!"  
  
"It's ok, calm down. You're causing a scene."  
  
She looked around. Some of the people who were watering their lawns had stopped and looked at them.  
  
"Hygiene fears" said Gordo. They all looked at him and then went back to watering.  
  
The four of them finally made it to the Digital Bean. Lizzie and Todd couldn't keep their eyes off each other and weren't really listening to a thing Miranda or Gordo said.  
  
"So, Lizzie, how did you two meet?" asked Miranda.  
  
"Yeah." She said dreamily.  
  
This went on for a while. All they ever got was yeah or no. It was like one time yeah and then no and then yeah. Miranda was getting pretty fed up but Gordo was having a good time.  
  
"Todd, are you gay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you lying to me?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Have you ever made out with a pig?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Miranda watched and silently laughed.  
  
"So what can we do to get them out of this.hypnotizing state?"  
  
"You can do whatever. I'm having fun with this guy."  
  
"Ok, well you all can have fun. I'm going to leave."  
  
"No, don't leave. I have a plan."  
  
"Oh yeah? What?"  
  
"Watch. Hey Lizzie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I need to tell you something."  
  
"No"  
  
"About that girl I like." He winked at Miranda  
  
"What? What about me?"  
  
"No, it's not you that I like. You see, I.well.Miranda, will you go out with me?"  
  
Miranda sat with her jaw wide open. She wasn't expecting that. She looked at Lizzie who had quit staring at Todd a long time ago. She had a very surprised expression. It showed some hurt too. Then she looked at Todd who looked like he was about to laugh his head off. Then she looked at Gordo. He gave her a look that said 'just go with it for now. We can talk later.' She then regained herself.  
  
"Yes, I will."  
  
Miranda then looked around the table again. Lizzie looked like she was going to cry and Gordo had a look that said 'thank you' a thousand times. She looked at Todd and he was laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Gordo.  
  
"Oh, just that a little man like you would like a princess like Lizzie. She would never go out with you. As for this illegal one here, I'm glad you two have each other. You can go live illegally for the rest of your life."  
  
"Ok, first off, have you looked in the mirror? You are up to my chin! Second, Miranda is not here illegally."  
  
"Yeah, check the passport buddy." Said Miranda.  
  
"Third, I *did* go out with Lizzie. She put our relationship on hold the night before she left for vacation."  
  
"I can't blame her for doing so. She now has a prince charming compared to a frog."  
  
Gordo got up and punched him. Todd's nose was bleeding and he had no idea what was going on. Gordo kept trying to get at him and Todd was on his back and already had what seemed like a broken nose.  
  
"GORDO! STOP!" screamed Lizzie.  
  
Miranda tried to hold him back as best as possible.  
  
"Stop, the dog is belly up. He's not going to fight anymore."  
  
Gordo finally stopped. Lizzie was kneeling down next to Todd and Miranda was trying her best to calm Gordo down.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Said Gordo with a nasty tone as he glared at Lizzie.  
  
He grabbed Miranda's arm and practically drug her out of the Digital Bean.  
  
"You do realize that you could get into major trouble for that right?"  
  
"Miranda, I frankly don't give a shit."  
  
"Ok, ok calm down tiger."  
  
They walked in silence for a bit.  
  
"So what was with you asking me out? Was it for real or what?"  
  
"I know you're going to be angry with me, but it was to make Lizzie jealous."  
  
"Gordo! I told you I wouldn't do that!"  
  
"I know, it's just until she comes back to me. Then you can make it seem like *you* are breaking up with me."  
  
"Gordo! NO!"  
  
"Well, then you are going to have to explain why you broke up with me and we weren't even going our for more than about 15 minutes."  
  
"Ok, fine. Since you drug me into this."  
  
"Good, I knew you would pull through."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Never mind. So did you like Todd?"  
  
"That name is never to be mentioned around me for as long as possible."  
  
"Todd."  
  
She put a hand over his mouth.  
  
"No."  
  
"Todd, Todd, Todd."  
  
"What do I have to do to shut you up?"  
  
"A kiss."  
  
"Gordo, we are *pretending* to go out. We aren't really going out!"  
  
"Ok, then a kiss on the cheek like they do in Mexico City."  
  
"Ok."  
  
She leaned to kiss him on the cheek but he moved so that she kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Gordo!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."  
  
"Are you truly going out with me for the sake of Lizzie or because you like me?"  
  
"The first one."  
  
"Then no kissing!"  
  
"OK, but your lip gloss tastes a lot like Dr. Pepper. I don't think I can promise you anything."  
  
*~*~*Back at the Digital Bean*~*~*  
  
"Todd, are you ok?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Todd, it's me Lizzie. How many fingers do you see?" she held up two fingers.  
  
"I don't know, but I see one beautiful girl."  
  
She blushed.  
  
"I think your friend has anger problems Lizzie."  
  
"No, he's really sweet it's just if you piss him off he over reacts a little."  
  
"I don't trust you around him. Don't go near him"  
  
"Todd, he's my friend!"  
  
"Yeah well a friend wouldn't have done that to me."  
  
"He did it because you were being vile to Miranda. I guess he really likes her."  
  
"I can't blame him. She's one hot chick. I mean she really is a walking felony."  
  
"Todd, are you still dizzy or are we not going out anymore?"  
  
"Lizzie, you're pretty and all, but I just don't think that you are my type. Maybe you are just a little too.klutzy.you know?"  
  
"No Todd, I don't know. But really, I don't go out with ass holes like you."  
  
Lizzie got up and left Todd sitting there looking after her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It had already been a couple of days since the Todd incident. Miranda had decided that now was the time to act in getting Lizzie and Gordo together. As much as she like Gordo, as a friend, it felt really weird to be going out with him. They held hands and hugged when the occasion called for it but they had both decided that they would never kiss. They acted like best friends when Lizzie wasn't around. Miranda decided that she would try her first attempt of getting Lizzie and Gordo together at the roller rink. Lizzie wasn't really all that good at skating and Gordo well, he was ok but he was better than her so why not have him catch her a few times. They all decided to meet at the rink. There was quite a line and Gordo and Miranda were standing in line next to each other.  
  
"Now remember, always try to be in a position where you can catch her ok."  
  
"Ok. So what happens once I do catch her?"  
  
"Whisper something in her ear like 'I'm falling hard for you.'"  
  
"So in other words feed off cheesy lines?"  
  
"Exactly. Two please." She said to the ticket guy. "Now, when we walk in, don't hold my hand or anything. Try to give some extra space. If everything goes well, flash me the thumbs up and then I'll create a dramatic break up scene."  
  
"Ok, oh and Miranda, thanks." He went and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Oh God, I think I'm being attacked by King Kong."  
  
He let her go and they walked in. There was a slow song playing meaning that it was couple skate time. They looked for Lizzie at the snack bar. No Lizzie. They looked for Lizzie where the skate rental was. No Lizzie. Miranda even went to the girls' bathroom to look for her. No Lizzie. When Miranda walked out, the slow song had ended. She went back to Gordo.  
  
"No Lizzie?" he yelled over the music.  
  
"No." Miranda said somewhat quietly as she examined the place again. Then she saw her. She was sitting at a table smiling.  
  
"There she is." She yelled.  
  
They walked over to her.  
  
"Hey guys." Said Lizzie.  
  
"We've been looking for you Liz." Said Miranda.  
  
"Oh, I was couple skating."  
  
"With who?" asked Miranda surprised.  
  
"Here Lizzie." Miranda looked up to find a blonde haired boy carrying two drinks.  
  
"Miranda, you remember Ronnie right?"  
  
Miranda just looked at him and then to her.  
  
"Are you two here together?"  
  
"Oh, we met up here thought why not make it a date for old times sake."  
  
"Oh." She plastered a fake smile and turned around to face Gordo only to find he wasn't there.  
  
"Well, it seems your friend ran off." Said Ronnie.  
  
"Yeah, you better go grab him Miranda. Don't let your man run away."  
  
Miranda ran out of the room searching for Gordo. Besides, he was her ride there. She ran out to the parking lot to where his car was parked only to find it wasn't there. He had left with out her. She wasn't going to go back inside and try to hitch a ride with Lizzie and Ronnie so she did the only thing she could do. She took the bus home.  
  
All in all, it took her an hour and a half to get back home. The bus stopped a couple of streets away from Gordo's house. She walked over to his house. She was so pissed. She walked up to his door and rang the doorbell. When no one answered, she started to bang on his door.  
  
"What!?" came a muffled answer from inside the house.  
  
"Get your ass out here now Gordo!" she yelled causing the neighbors to look at her. She gave them an evil stare and they quickly went back to their watering.  
  
"What?" he asked as he opened the door.  
  
"I had to take the bus home thanks to you."  
  
"You could have gotten a ride with Lizzie and.Ronnie."  
  
"You know what, forget this."  
  
"Miranda."  
  
"No, don't you Miranda me. I am sick and tired of helping you! I never get anything in return. Not even a ride home."  
  
"Well, I was."  
  
"Don't give me some sob story. This whole scam is over."  
  
With that she walked away leaving Gordo standing in his door way with the neighbors looking at him again.  
  
"We're practicing for the school soap opera." He said.  
  
They nodded and went back to what ever they were doing. He bolted out the door towards Miranda.  
  
"Miranda, wait!"  
  
She kept on walking. He stopped in front of her causing her to stop.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Too bad." She kept on walking.  
  
He ran and stopped in front of her again. "Miranda, don't do this."  
  
"Gordo, I can and I will."  
  
He stopped her again.  
  
"Will you just listen to me?"  
  
She looked at him straight in the eye. She was quite intimidating. "15 seconds. Spill."  
  
"Ok, I am very, very sorry. You out of all people know how I feel about Ronnie and I'm sure you feel the same way. Just please keep helping me. I really need your help and I promise not to leave you out anymore."  
  
She continued looking at him and then walked away. He didn't bother to catch up with her. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed as he looked at the floor.  
  
"What's in it for me?" she asked.  
  
At this he perked up and ran straight to her.  
  
"Anything you want."  
  
She thought for a minute. "You introduce me to any guy I want to meet and also put in a good word for me for as long as you and Lizzie go out."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"And you do all my homework for the first semester."  
  
"Miranda."  
  
"No deal? Ok. Good luck trying to get Lizzie back Gordo." She turned around and started to walk again.  
  
"Ok, deal and deal. I introduce you to any guy and do your homework for the first semester."  
  
She turned around and squealed. "You never let me down."  
  
He smiled as Miranda ran up to him and gave him a small hug. "So, what's our next plan?"  
  
"Ethan Craft is having a party in a couple of nights. We are going."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"If you get far enough with Lizzie, then tell her we broke up. If you don't, we're still together."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Now, I expect you to wear something attractive."  
  
"What, am I not attractive enough?"  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Ok."  
  
She squealed again and jumped up and down.  
  
"This is going to be the most fun Gordo!" 


	8. Ethan's Party

I3itterSweet- I'm glad you like. Thanks for the review.  
  
Gordoshuney89- Thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Krazy Kick all- I'm so glad you like this. I am so happy. Thanks for the review.  
  
Starcraze- I'm glad you like. I thought the mix up was pretty cool too. Maybe there will be some M/G ness in the future. Hmmm. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Atellix- Glad you like. Keep reading. Thanks for the review!  
  
**~~**Espanachick**~~**  
  
Tonight was the night of Ethan's party and to put Gordo and Miranda's plan in action.  
  
Miranda had taken Gordo shopping since he really didn't have anything that Lizzie hadn't seen. She picked out reddish shorts that were made out of light material. She then got him a baseball shirt type thing that had a dark blue background and a red dragon on it with some Japanese writing. He was supposed to wear a muscle shirt underneath.  
  
She too had bought an outfit but refused to show Gordo until the day of the party so he was really looking forward to the party.  
  
Miranda had decided to take her car just in case Gordo ran out again. Besides, Ethan lived half way on the other side of town. He and his family also improved money wise. That's why they owned that big mansion with the pool in the back. His house was party central.  
  
Gordo hadn't really heard from Miranda much. He tried to call her in the past few days but she never answered her phone.  
  
Gordo had walked over to Miranda's house. He knocked on the door. Inside he heard Miranda tell him to come in. He opened the door but couldn't find Miranda.  
  
"Oh, hey Gordo. Be ready in a minute, just let me finish curling my hair."  
  
"Ok."  
  
About ten minutes passed. The whole time Gordo was looking at the pictures of Miranda's family from Mexico. He asked Miranda questions and she answered but he still hadn't seen her.  
  
"So what's with this guy here?" asked Gordo referring to her family photos.  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"It says Larry on the back."  
  
"Oh, that's my uncle Larry. He's a real goof ball. Him and Rose's ex husband use to work for this pastry shop so they used to drive this pastry truck together. They always brought me some pastries. Larry's teeth are all messed up though."  
  
"From what?"  
  
"Chewing tobacco."  
  
"Hey Miranda, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yeah, what?"  
  
"Have you been home these past few nights?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, I've been trying to call you. Were you trying to ignore me?"  
  
"What? No."  
  
"Then what were you doing?"  
  
"Let's just say it's my business."  
  
"You know I'm going to find out later so why wait."  
  
"Gordo, I'm not that easy to crack."  
  
"You'll see. By the end of tonight, I'll know."  
  
"Whatever. Ok, all done."  
  
She walked down the stairs. He turned to look at her but found he couldn't get any words out.  
  
Miranda had worn a short orange dress that had a very deep v-neck. The neck was lined with a strip of yellow. It had long sleeves that flared and had about three thin yellow stripes down them. Her hair was down and curled nicely.  
  
"Hey, that outfit I bought for you doesn't look too bad Gordo."  
  
"You.you.you look.very.very.wow."  
  
"Ok, so, are you ready to go now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Gordo couldn't stop staring at Miranda while she drove there. She noticed this.  
  
"Gordo, what's wrong, is there a stain on the dress or what?"  
  
"No, everything's perfect."  
  
"Ok, so do you think you can handle this tonight?"  
  
"I hope so." He said, 'but it would have been easier if you didn't look so hot' he thought. 'Wait a minute. I cannot like Miranda. That is a no no. I mean I like Lizzie right? That's why Miranda is helping me right? But God, that dress really does her justice. No! Bad Gordo. Think Lizzie.'  
  
Gordo and Miranda showed up to the party pretty fashionably. Some people were outside including Ethan Craft. Even though Miranda had gone out with Ethan for popularity and then dumped him for the next guy, they were still pretty cool with each other.  
  
"Yo, Miranda, that car looks pretty nice in my driveway. Maybe I should see it there more often."  
  
"Wow Ethan, what are you proposing?" she said with a slight smile.  
  
"I'm not proposing Miranda. I'm just saying that maybe I should be seeing a little more of you." He said as he put his arm around her waist.  
  
'I don't see why she wants me to introduce her to guys,' thought Gordo. 'She already gets enough.'  
  
"Sorry Ethan. I know how much you like those.moments.but I have a date tonight."  
  
"Way to go Gordon! She's a real man killer."  
  
Gordo laughed uncomfortably. 'Man killer? What does that mean?' he thought. 'Maybe I'm going after the wrong girl. NO! Think nice blonde angel.'  
  
"Well Ethan, we have to get moving. So many people to see so little time."  
  
"Hey, if by any chance you and Gordon break up tonight, you know where to find me!"  
  
"I'll take that offer." Said Miranda as she walked into his house smiling.  
  
"Miranda, why do you even need me to introduce you to guys. You do perfectly well."  
  
"Oh, you know. There are just some guys that are hard to talk to."  
  
"I think if you can get through with Ethan, you can get through with any one."  
  
She slapped him playfully. "Ethan is nice. You could learn a thing or two from him."  
  
"What, like how to make out in the back of a movie theater?"  
  
She stopped and looked at him with a cold expression. "No, like how to have fun." She said as she stormed off.  
  
'Oh great, I have again succeeded in pissing off the only person who is willing to help me at this point.' Though Gordo.  
  
Gordo went to look for Miranda. He had to apologize yet again. He looked everywhere for her but still hadn't found her. He found Lizzie who was there with Ronnie. They were sitting in the kitchen. He left before he saw what might happen between them. The house was so big he spent about an hour searching for her. He was sure he rounded the house three times yet still no Miranda.  
  
'Think Gordon, think. Where would Miranda be?' He then remembered Ethan telling her that if they broke up, she could go with him. 'So, that's where she might be.'  
  
"Excuse me, do you know where Ethan is?" he asked a girl.  
  
She turned around. It was Parker. "Gordo?! I haven't seen you in forever. Wow, you get cuter every time I see you. Want to dance?"  
  
"Not really." but he had already been pulled into a dance and it just so happened it was a slow dance.  
  
"Now, why wouldn't Gordo dance with me?" she asked.  
  
"Well, you see, I'm trying to find Ethan."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I need to find my date here."  
  
She put on an evil smile. "Oh, so who's your date? Poor little Lizzie?"  
  
"No, Miranda."  
  
She scoffed "Like she's much better" she mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"No, you said something about Miranda. Parker, I don't need this shit." With that he left Parker standing there.  
  
He turned around searching the room again. Then he saw her. She was slow dancing with Ethan. She was pretty close to him and had her head rested on his chest. He held her on the waist but Gordo thought his hands were much too low. And they seemed to be going lower.  
  
The slow song ended and Miranda pulled away. She looked up at him and he said something to her that made her smile. She then nodded and took his hand. He was headed to the staircase that went upstairs.  
  
Gordo rushed after her and grabbed her by the hand.  
  
"Gordo?"  
  
"Miranda, don't go."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I have to tell you something."  
  
Now, Ethan was not one to wait. Rebecca had just passed by and Ethan had let go of Miranda's hand and took Rebecca upstairs.  
  
"Thanks a lot Gordo." Said Miranda.  
  
"You know he wanted to sleep with you right?"  
  
"No shit Sherlock."  
  
"Then why were you going with him?"  
  
"That's my business." She didn't seem so pissed at him anymore. 'Maybe I really should get lessons from Ethan.....NOT!' he thought  
  
Just then Lizzie had spotted Miranda.  
  
"Miranda, Gordo! There you two are. I've been looking for you all night. Ronnie said that downstairs they have a game of truth or dare going on. Want to play?"  
  
Miranda plastered a fake smile on her face.  
  
"Of course Lizzie!" she walked behind Lizzie and Ronnie with Gordo next to her.  
  
"Why are we playing truth or dare?"  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"Yeah, but you do realize that the game is just about finding out each other's secrets and getting nasty."  
  
"Yeah, I know. That just makes it more fun."  
  
His jaw dropped and he stopped. He watched as she kept walking. Swinging her hips in an irresistible way. 'She changed. She's not little miss innocent anymore.' He thought  
  
They all walked down stairs. It was darker than upstairs. Most of the only lights were pinkish. There were also some black lights. There was a door that had clouds all over it and said '7 minutes of heaven'. Gordo noticed this and realized all to soon that this was not a good place to be.  
  
They all sat in a room that was away from the rest of the downstairs area. There was Lizzie and Ronnie, Miranda, Gordo, Cassandra, Thomas, Ashley, Josh, Bernadette, and Joseph.  
  
"So, I start." Said Cassandra. "Thomas, truth or dare?"  
  
"I like to live dangerously," he said as the rest of the group laughed. "Dare."  
  
"Ok, Miranda, I'm using you as bait. So don't get angry."  
  
"Ok." Said Miranda.  
  
"Thomas, I dare you to go upstairs and grab Danny Kessler. Tell him Miranda is extremely drunk and is ready to give him what he wanted. Then as you have him here in the group with us, kiss him."  
  
"Not too bad."  
  
"Oh yeah, tongue included."  
  
"You'll pay."  
  
Thomas ran upstairs and came back down with Danny faster than anyone expected. He looked at Miranda and smiled.  
  
"So Sanchez, you've come to except the fact that Danny can give you everything."  
  
Just then Thomas tapped Danny on the shoulder and as he turned around, Thomas kissed him. It was definitely in the mouth because Danny had pulled back screaming about dog drool. They all laughed. Lizzie offered Miranda a piece of gum.  
  
"Ok, so now Ronnie, truth or dare."  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to kiss someone of my choice for a minute with out stopping."  
  
"Ok, who?"  
  
"Who's your date here?"  
  
"Lizzie."  
  
"All the better, we have a friend of Lizzie's."  
  
Ronnie looked at Gordo cautiously.  
  
"Ronnie, I dare you to kiss Bernadette for one minute non stop."  
  
"Hey, I have no problem what so ever with that." Said Ronnie as he examined Bernadette.  
  
At this, Lizzie's face fell slightly and Gordo noticed this.  
  
"It's ok Liz, it's just truth or dare."  
  
She smiled.  
  
Ronnie got started on his dare and the kids counted. Once he was done Bernadette pulled away and looked like she was going to puke.  
  
"God Ronnie, where did you learn how to kiss? On a balloon?"  
  
He laughed nervously. But then regained himself.  
  
"Ok, Lizzie, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth." She said shyly.  
  
"Are you still innocent?"  
  
"What do you take me to be? A slut? No duh. Yes."  
  
"That was an easy one Ronnie," said Ashley.  
  
"Ok so now it's my turn," said Lizzie.  
  
"Um.Gordo! Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare"  
  
"I dare you to kiss Miranda.but."  
  
Gordo started to get sweaty palms.  
  
"but when the kiss is done, I want to see that piece of gum she has in your mouth."  
  
Gordo looked at Miranda who seemed like she didn't care. He had never kissed her before. He went in for the kiss and was met by Miranda's lips. What he felt was a burst of emotions. For a moment, everyone was gone and it was just he and Miranda, surrounded by fireworks. He was in bliss. He never felt like this when Lizzie kissed him.  
  
The kiss, however, was too short. Miranda had pulled back and he noticed that he had the gum in his mouth. She didn't blush or seem embarrassed. It was like it didn't even affect her. He finally regained himself when he heard some of the girls giggling.  
  
"Wow Miranda, dare me to kiss you next time," said Joseph.  
  
"And why is that?" asked Miranda sarcastically.  
  
"Well, look at Gordo. He's still trying to recover."  
  
"Dreams sometimes come true." She said.  
  
All the girls laughed and the guys gave him a small punch.  
  
"Ok, my turn." Said Gordo. "Um, Miranda truth or dare."  
  
"Since everyone is picking dare, truth."  
  
"Ok, what is something that you really don't like about yourself?"  
  
"I have a really bad habit of stealing other girls' boyfriends." She said.  
  
Lizzie grabbed onto Ronnie's arm.  
  
"Miranda, there's no need to steal. The guy you're looking for is right here." Said Josh as he went and sat next to Miranda. She turned to him and motioned him to come closer as if she were going to tell him a secret. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Dude, I am never washing this cheek."  
  
"You're going to have to with all that slobber." Said Thomas. Josh flipped him off and then focused again on Miranda.  
  
"So, it's my turn now and I want to ask questions."  
  
"Ok. Ask away."  
  
"Ok, Lizzie truth or dare."  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Lizzie, you always do truth! Do a dare!" complained Ashley.  
  
"What do I get if I do a dare?"  
  
"Ok," said Cassandra. "If you do a dare, then the person that you chose has to do a doubler."  
  
"A doubler?"  
  
"Yeah. It can be a truth and a dare, or two truths, or two dares."  
  
"Ok. Dare."  
  
"All right Lizzie," said Miranda. "I dare you to go upstairs, stand on Ethan's pool table, and flash whoever is in the room."  
  
She gave Miranda a dirty look just before she got up. They all followed her upstairs. She got up on the pool table and started to get ready when Ashley called for everyone's attention. Lizzie turned about 7 shades of red and then finally did her dare. She got down and had about four guys come up to her. They gave her their numbers and she looked happy. They all walked back downstairs.  
  
"See Liz, that wasn't so bad. You got a couple of numbers." Said Miranda as they walked back down.  
  
"Yeah, but you will pay. Remember, I have a doubler!"  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared. Nothing in truth or dare can top what I've done."  
  
They all went back to the room.  
  
"Ok, so now it's my turn." Said Lizzie. "Miranda, truth or dare?"  
  
"Double dare me."  
  
"Ok, I dare you to go into seven minutes of heaven with."  
  
All the guys got a happy look on their faces. Ronnie looked at Miranda from head to toe. Miranda just sat with a smirk on her face. She didn't mind any of the guys except Gordo. He was a sweetie and she didn't want to have just a one-time fling with him.  
  
"I dare you to go into seven minutes of heaven with Gordo except it won't just be seven minutes. It will be until I feel it's a good time for you two to come out."  
  
Miranda reluctantly got up and grabbed Gordo's hand. She was not ready to do this and by the look on his face he wasn't either. 


	9. Lots of Time With Ethan

*~*~* Gordo's POV *~*~*  
  
Lizzie had just dared Miranda to go with *me* into 7 minutes of heaven. I'm not completely upset with this, it's just I wasn't expecting Lizzie to do something like that.  
  
I mean I do like Lizzie right? So it's not such a big deal that Miranda and I are in a little closet together right?  
  
She grabbed my hand and led me to the closet. It was a pretty big closet. It had a mattress on the floor and a tap-light in the back. Lizzie closed the door and locked it. About three minutes went by. Miranda was looking through her small little orange purse and all I could do was watch. I decided that we needed to do something.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" I asked.  
  
She found a lipstick and started to apply some. "First things first. If you want to get out of here and be cheered all night long, then we *have* to do this."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
She came up to me and started to kiss me all over my face. She had nice soft lips and knew just where to place each kiss.  
  
"Ok, give me your baseball shirt Gordo"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just give it to me."  
  
I took it off and handed it to her. Besides, I still had a muscle shirt on. She took it and started to wrinkle it.  
  
"What are you doing Miranda?"  
  
"Listen, when you're in here, people expect you to do something and if you come out looking like you did when you came in, people will notice. Then they will give you an even more outrageous dare."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like probably having me do a lap dance or something like that for you."  
  
"Oh." That's not a bad idea.  
  
"Here," she said throwing my shirt back to me. "When you put it on, button it up wrong ok."  
  
"Wow, when did you learn how to do all this stuff?"  
  
She reached over and messed up my hair a bit. "You learn a lot when you hang out with Angelo."  
  
She then took whatever loose material on her dress and started to wrinkle it.  
  
"Ok, all done. Now all you have to do is sit back and relax."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Mmm, hmm."  
  
"Cool."  
  
There was another long period of silence. Miranda was sitting across from me. It has probably been about 30 minutes since they put us in here.  
  
"How much longer?" I asked.  
  
"Well probably until-" She suddenly perked up and put her ear towards the wall.  
  
"What?" I asked. She silenced me by putting a finger up to her lips. She listened for a while. She then let out a big sigh and slumped down.  
  
"What?" I asked again.  
  
"Looks like we'll be in here all night."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Lizzie's in the next closet over with Ronnie."  
  
"What are they doing?"  
  
"I don't know. I just heard them come in that's it."  
  
"I hate that boy."  
  
"Yeah, he's total scum"  
  
"I don't think he really likes her."  
  
"I know. Did you see the way he was looking at Berna?"  
  
"I know."  
  
"He's probably taking advantage of her right now."  
  
"I hope not."  
  
"I hope Lizzie knows how to push him off."  
  
"Miranda, what do you take her to be?"  
  
"No, no. I mean I hope that she."  
  
I wanted to start a fight just to see how cute she got when she was angry.  
  
"Oh yes, like you were going to push Ethan off."  
  
"Gordo, I know how to push a guy off!"  
  
"Oh, now you're going to sound like you have all this experience."  
  
"Gordo, look at the way I dress! Of course I have experience! Do you think I just let guys come and do what ever they want with me!?"  
  
I stood up trying to look intimidating. She looks hot when she's angry. "Fine Miranda, if you think you can push me off, try. How would you push me off if I came up to you?"  
  
She stood up too. "Well, come up to me." So, I came up to her and hugged her tight forcing my lips on hers.  
  
I was again seeing fireworks. At that moment, I knew I had fallen head over heels for Miranda Sanchez. That is until she kneed me. That's when I just fell off of her and whimpered on the ground.  
  
"Jesus Christ" was all I could make out. I don't think I want to see her angry again. That really, really hurt.  
  
"Good, I hope you can't have kids now." She said as she walked away sitting as far away from me as possible.  
  
"Miranda," I got to my knees and tried to slowly crawl to her considering how painful the situation was.  
  
She got up and stood in front of me. "Gordo, I suggest you go away from me before you see my foot in the place my knee was at." She said viciously.  
  
She was playing hard to get and I loved every second of it. This obviously showed from the smile on my face but she soon made sure that the smile was taken off. She cussed me out in Spanish.  
  
We waited again. In silence. I often found myself staring at her, which would stop abruptly when she showed me the bird. I laughed inside.  
  
About two hours after our fight, she finally fell asleep. She looks so innocent when she sleeps. She was shivering and I could tell. The dress wasn't helping much either. So, me being the nice guy I am, got up and found a blanket. This could be my time to show her how much I care. I could snuggle with her and when she wakes up, she will appreciate me. So, I got under the covers with her.  
  
I couldn't help what came next. Miranda's kisses were like drugs. Once you had one, you come back for more. So, I found myself kissing her. Again, I had utter bliss until a felt a very sharp pain on my tongue. I opened my eyes to see Miranda staring right back at me. She had bit my tongue. I clamped my hands onto my mouth. She then got up and kicked me hard...down there.  
  
I let out a yelp and she got up and moved towards the door. She reached into her purse and pulled out a bobby pin. She fiddled with the door for a bit before it popped open. Before I knew it, she was out and storming upstairs in a flash.  
  
It took me a while to recover from what she had just done. Mental note: never, never make Miranda angry. I ran upstairs in search of her. Then I saw a flash of orange near the door. I saw her. Ethan had just grabbed her hand and pulled her around. She looked at him and smiled. She only gave that smile when she was flirting, He said something to her and then pulled her into a kiss. A kiss so passionate, I boiled inside.  
  
She saw me looking out of the corner of her eye. We made eye contact. As she stared at me she moved Ethan's hands, which were already on her hips, lower, which just made him kiss harder. She pulled away after what seemed like hours. She then walked out to her car where I ran after her.  
  
"Miranda, I need a ride."  
  
She picked up 50 cents from inside her car and handed them to me.  
  
"What's this for?" I asked.  
  
"Call someone who cares." She said as she started her engine and left me stranded at Ethan's.  
  
I walked back inside. So how was I supposed to get back? I could ask Lizzie for a ride. I went around looking for Lizzie when suddenly I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned around to find Parker. Not again.  
  
"Hey cutie, want to dance?" she asked.  
  
"No, Parker, I'm looking for a ride home."  
  
"Oh, well I can give you a ride. I'm about to leave any ways."  
  
"Ok."  
  
So we went to her old Volkswagen Beetle. It was rusty on the sides and the doors squeaked as you opened them. It seemed that she was going extra slow. It might have been that her car couldn't go any faster but I had a feeling it could.  
  
"You know Gordo, I really like you."  
  
"Well, thanks Parker."  
  
"We should go out on a date some time."  
  
"Are you sure I'm tall enough?"  
  
She laughed. "You've grown. So when do you want to go on our date?"  
  
"Um, actually, I'm trying to score a date with a girl so, sorry Parker."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"A close friend."  
  
"Listen Gordo, just forget about Miranda. She looked pretty comfortable with Ethan tonight."  
  
"She's just friends with him."  
  
She laughed. "Sure Gordo."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Right before she left, Ethan asked her out on a date. She replied and he kissed her and then she-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know. Where's she going on her date?"  
  
"To Thomas' party."  
  
I sat for a minute and thought. This was not good. This is the second time that the guy I hate has moved in on a girl I like. I have to stop this.  
  
"So, here we are Gordo." She said as she pulled up to my house.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." I said as I unbuckled and opened the door hoping that it wouldn't fall off.  
  
"Aren't you going to invite me in?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry Parker," I looked at my watch. "I'm not allowed to have people over past 10:00 and it's now around 2:00."  
  
"Oh," she seemed very disappointed. I closed the car door and she drove off.  
  
I had to talk to Miranda. I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that Ethan was going to do something bad. I dialed her number but it was busy. She was probably talking to Lizzie. I waited about 15 minutes and then decided to call Lizzie. I couldn't call her house so I called her cell phone. It took five rings before someone answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"Gordo! I haven't seen you since truth or dare. So, what happened?"  
  
"Oh, well-it-"  
  
"Speechless. Wow."  
  
"Well, actually, I called to see what you were doing next week."  
  
"Ronnie's going away so I'm all alone."  
  
"So, do you want to go to a party with me?"  
  
"As long as nothing happens between us."  
  
"I promise"  
  
"Then yeah."  
  
"Have you talked to Miranda tonight?"  
  
"Actually, no. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
"Oh, Gordo, I have to go. I think my mom's awake."  
  
"Ok. Bye Liz."  
  
A dial tone came.  
  
***  
  
The next morning I woke up and decided to call Lizzie. This time, it only took two rings.  
  
"Hello?" It was Matt.  
  
"Matt, let me speak to Lizzie."  
  
In the background I heard Matt yell to Lizzie. LIZZIE!! PHONE!!! I then heard her yell back. TALK TO THEM FOR FIVE MINUTES. I'M A LITTLE BUSY!  
  
"So Gordo, how has life been treating ya?"  
  
"Pretty good. You?"  
  
"Ok, let's cut to the chase. What are you really doing with Miranda?"  
  
"What? Matt don't you have Melina?"  
  
"Answer the question."  
  
There was no getting past this kid. I sighed and decided to tell him.  
  
"Well, I think she is very pretty."  
  
"Back off Gordo. Miranda's my territory. You can have Lizzie. Oh, and speaking of Lizzie, why did she come home crying last night?"  
  
"She did? I was somewhere else."  
  
"You should be looking out for her!"  
  
MATT!! GIVE ME THE PHONE!! I heard Lizzie scream.  
  
"Remember, my territory."  
  
"Ugh, sorry Gordo." Said Lizzie.  
  
"No problem. What's this about you coming home crying?"  
  
"It's nothing Gordo. Nothing at all." She responded just a little too fast.  
  
"So, do you want to do something together today?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go to the mall!"  
  
"Is Miranda going?"  
  
"Actually, no. I called her and she said she was going to be busy today."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"So are in for the mall and then the Digital Bean?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." I said somewhat disappointed.  
  
So, about an hour later I found myself at the mall. I was in the electronics store and Lizzie was in the store over at Old Navy.  
  
I walked out of the electronics store and went to buy a pretzel. I sat down and started to people watch. I still had some difficulty sitting down due to the previous night's events. I kept on watching.  
  
Suddenly I saw Ethan. He was caring a Victoria's Secret bag. I can't wait to catch him with some other girl so I can tell.Miranda? There she was holding hands that were interlaced with Ethan Craft.  
  
She was wearing a very short black vinyl skirt. It had a studded belt. She had combat boots on and a see through greenish top that revealed a black bra. She had a couple of dog tags around her neck. Her hair was down and she had her sunglasses on the top of her head.  
  
Both her and Ethan walked into the smoothie shop next to the pretzel store. They came back out with one smoothie and two straws. They sat down a couple of benches away from me. I heard her giggle flirtatiously. He would do stupid voices and faces that made her laugh. They stopped for a bit and were both quiet. He put his arm around her and she leaned on him. He then kissed her forehead.  
  
I wanted to be the one that did that. I wanted to go shopping at Victoria's secret with her and I wanted to share a smoothie. I want her to giggle flirtatiously around me.  
  
So, I did the only thing I could think of doing. I walked over to them.  
  
"Hey Ethan, Miranda."  
  
Miranda looked at me and shot me a vicious glare.  
  
"Yo, Gordon, what's going on?"  
  
"Not much Ethan. Just hanging out."  
  
"I see." He sat there with a blank look on his face. How could Miranda like this guy? "Oh, Gordon, I hope you don't mind that I'm going out with your girl."  
  
"Well actually."  
  
"No Ethan, Gordo and I aren't together any more," said Miranda.  
  
"Miranda, can I talk to you for just a minute?" I said.  
  
"Gordo, I'm on a date."  
  
"No baby, it's ok. I have to go to the little boys room any ways."  
  
Ethan got up and left just Miranda and I. Be nice. Don't get her angry.  
  
"I um....I like your outfit." I said sheepishly.  
  
"You do?" she said cheerfully. "What do you like the best?"  
  
She was actually being nice to me.  
  
"I like the top. It's very-wow."  
  
"Well, you shouldn't be looking there Gordo." She said viciously.  
  
So that was how she wanted to play it. She was going to be nice and then stab me in the back. I can play the same Sanchez. Her feistiness was a real turn on.  
  
"It's not like I'm the only one who looks there Miranda. All the guys you pass look at you!"  
  
"But none of them do anything because Ethan is here."  
  
"Miranda, he's the one that constantly looks there!"  
  
"That's what it's meant for!"  
  
"Just like shopping at Victoria's Secret?!"  
  
"Gordo, I shop there all the time with Lizzie!"  
  
"Yeah, with Lizzie. Lizzie's a girl. Ethan's a guy. What did he do? Pick out what he wants to see on you!?"  
  
She stood up. "Know what Gordo? I went there by myself. He went to the Disney store ok!"  
  
I stood up too.  
  
"Miranda, I like you."  
  
Whoa, where did that come from? I know I've been hiding that for a while but I didn't mean for it to come out just then. She stood there dumbfounded. Just then Ethan came back.  
  
"Ready to g-"  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, Miranda had brought him into a kiss. By the look in his eyes he was surprised but he didn't push her off. Miranda Sanchez had not only ripped my heart out, but she smashed it too. They finally pulled away and Ethan was out of breath.  
  
"Wow, whatever you did to her Gordon, do it more often."  
  
She smiled at me viciously.  
  
"Let's go Ethan."  
  
She started to walk away. She had this way of walking that was irresistible to any man. Ethan turned to me.  
  
"She's real hot isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
We both stayed behind for a while, watching her walk.  
  
"She has a nice back end too, huh Gordon?"  
  
Why was he even looking there? That was my place to look but hey, I'm not going to disagree.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, catch ya later."  
  
He then ran back up to Miranda and put his arm around her waist.  
  
If that's how Ms. Sanchez wanted to play then that's how we would play. She was just teasing me. Playing hard to get in other words. I have a feeling that deep down inside she wants me and bad too. 


	10. Very Important Author's Note

Hello all reviewers. It has been so long since I've updated this story, and I am soooo sorry that this isn't an update, but rather a very important request. I was reading over the reviews and I noticed that many of you **really** like this story. I do too and I'm not quite ready to give it up yet. Please, if you have any ideas, please, please, please tell me in a review. I appreciate any help. Thank you all so very much! 


End file.
